Corruption
by Shadow Flame Master
Summary: He joins the rockets with a goal in mind
1. Chapter 1

It was time. Jack was finally getting to join his parent's work. Team rocket. He had to wait 15 long, annoying, agonizing years but it came. The day he dreamed of, hoped for, waited and cherished. The day he made his parents proud. He smiled, trying his hardest to hold back his tears as he walked down the aisle in the middle of hundreds, maybe even thousands of fellow members on both of his sides, smiling in their uniform with a glint of pride shining in their eyes. He continued walking, eventually joining the rest of his welcome group. All these children, born and raised by other members, all joining now to join their parents and friends. Jack's eyes widen with awe as he saw a man walk up to the pedestal right in front of him. A giant, red R slapped on it, with "Rocket" painted right under. This man, in his expensive suit, a buzz, gray hair cut and a light colored, Persain with a ruby in it's forehead beside him, walked up and stood in front of the pedestal. He tapped the microphone, listening for feedback to make sure it worked before he started his speech to welcome the new employees who would help further the Rocket goal. He then spoke with a loud, thunderous voice, starting the speech with "Ladies and Gentleman. We gather here today, this very fine day, to celebrate."He looked over the crowd, making sure he had their attention. "As you know, we are a team. Today, we welcome new team mates." He said eagerly. "These team mates have waited 15 to 16 years to join us, to help us!" he stated. "Now, they are here, lined up in front of both of us, to be welcomed. Today, is the day of recruitment! I know you are all proud, you watched your children grow up from a baby, to toddler to a teen, and now today they are adults!" A single tear rolled down his cheek slowly as the memory of him watching his Son finally join flashed in his mind. "Now, we accept them. I, Giovanni, state here and now that every single one of you in front of me, are now an official team Rocket member!" The crowd went wild in congratulating them, and all the new recruits burst into tears. They did it. After hellish training, brutal beatings and a lifetime wait, they're in. "Now, young recruits, as you know you will have to battle sometimes. That is why you get the same first mission as everybody else. Go out in the world, and steal a pokemon. Come back when you have one, and we will go from there. Dismissed!" Giovanni then turned around, and walked off through a door. Jack's parents ran up, crying tears of pride. "We are so proud of you!" They said in sync. "T-thanks.." Jack replied, shyly. "Son, go out, and show the world the Rocket you are!" His father said proudly, while guiding him to the door. Jack exited the building, a huge smile across his face. "This is it. I'm now an official Rocket member!' he thought to himself. He put on his hat, and started walking south to the nearest town. It wasn't maybe 5 minutes when he saw a trainer with an Eevee. "That's a great starting pokemon, one that has 8 evolutions." Jack said, as he started to plot how to steal it.


	2. Lunar

Jack decided to play it easy. He walked up to the trainer, watched him train his Eevee for a little and then talked with him. "Excuse me, sir. I was wondering if you would sell me your Eevee." The trainer had a shocked expression on his face when the rocket member asked him this. "Let me get this right. A team rocket member, the evil orginization that steals pokemon and causes constant havoc, is asking me if I would sell my pokemon?" The trainer replied. "Y-yes, that is correct" Jack told him. "You must belong in a mental asylum if you think anybody would sell you their pokemon like that. If you truly want a pokemon, then you need to go out and capture it. With a pokeball or something." "Capture it, huh?" Jack said,rubbing his chin. That is when he figured out what he was going to do to obtain that Eevee. Shortly after he left the trainer alone and disappeared into the forest to wait until night fall. When the light of the moon was Shining, that is when Jack set out for his plan. He noticed that the trainer didn't carry any pokeballs, and if only saw the Eevee, that would mean it was his only pokemon and an easy catch. Jack moved taciturnly to the camp site they had set up for the night. Sitting in a tree, he looked over to make sure that the trainer was asleep. He checked for the slow rise and fall of his stomach as the air entered and left. That is when he jumped down as light as a feather, until his feet gently touched the ground. He tiptoe'd his way over to the sleep Eevee, and went to grab it. Suddenly, the trainer woke up and saw him. "H-hey! That's my Eevee!" Yelled the trainer, causing the Eevee to wake up and crunch down hard on Jack's hand. Jack screamed in agony, ripping the Eevee, and a chunk of hisskin, off his hand. He realized he had the Eevee in hand, and ran as fast as he could from the camp site, hearing shouts like "Stop!" "My Eevee!" drown in the distance. After what feel like an hour, Jack sat down with the Eevee. He looked at the poor creature, seeing what looked like a tear roll out of it's eye. He couldn't take this, so reaching into his back pocket, he took out some berries. "Here you go, little guy" Jack said, while handing the Eevee some berries. Eevee quickly ate them, then looked at Jack, looking a little happier. Jack smiled at the Eevee and could swear the Eevee smiled back,. It then walked over ot his bleeding hand and started licking the open wound, as if to care for Jack. He realized then, he found his partner for life. This little Eevee, is his new family. After he tended to his wound, he fed Eevee a few more berries than laid down beside it, and said "You know Eevee, you're a great pokemon. I want you have a special name. I'lll call you...Lunar." He smiled at Lunar, then they both drifted into sleep. 


	3. Mission gray

Jack decided to go get a new mission. It was, after all, a week since he got Lunar. He walked into a forest, following a path only known by the rocket members. Lunar, on his shoulder, kept looking around in awe. 200 feet into the forest, Jack turned a stone to find a black button. He pressed it, opening a secret door leading into a laboratory full of pokemon. He went to a rocket member who was asleep, snoozing with ear buds in his ears. Jack poked him until he woke up. Startled, the now awake member looked at Jack. "What do you mean?!" He asked, irritated that someone woke up him up from his nap. "I want a job. I've been out for a week with Lunar and now I want something to do." Jack told him. "You know how we get our money? We steal it. That is your mission. Go to a nearby city pokemart and rob it. Now be gone." said the member, yawning then falling asleep. Jack was excited. This time he actually had a mission that wasn't easy! Him and Lunar raced to Alpha sapphire city and straight to the market. He went inside, only to see a building of bright colors and many merchandise. A perfect place to run. He walked up to the clerk after making sure that nobody was around. "I want all your money." Jack said, Sternly. "All of it, now. In the bag, let's go!" The clerk opened the register and started piling money into the bag. When he was about finished, a trainer walked in and saw it. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. It was the most famous trainer in the world. Pokémon trainer Grey. Jack knew if he didn't run soon, he would be caught, Grey didn't notice anything at first and went about his business. Jack finished gathering the money and was heading to the door. "Hey!" a voice said. Jack turned around to see Grey staring at him. "Want to battle?" 


	4. Battle

"Oh...Um...sure! It would be a great experience for Lunar" Jack said, setting the bag down. "Great! Why don't we do it right outside of the market? That way the whole town can see!" Gray said, as he looked at fangirls staring at him through the window of the store. Jack walked out, rubbing Lunar's head while whispering in his ear. "You can do it, buddy! Together, we can overcome anything! I believe in you!" Gray followed behind, and walked to his spot. Jack stood opposite of him, still rubbing Lunar's head. Then, Jack pointed and Lunar ran down his arm, jumping an inch from the tip of his finger and landing in a battle position. Gray took out a pokeball with obvious scratches covering it, showing it has been used for a long time. "Let's have fun, Gardivour!" Yelled Gray as he threw the pokeball in the air, releasing the captured pokemon onto the battle field. Jack knew this would be a challenging fight since Gardivour is a fully evolved pokemon and Lunar was on his first form still. "Lunar, Run towards Gardivour but don't get too cloe!" Commanded Jack. Lunar started running top speed, turning into a brown blur as it ran across the field. "Gardivour, use your psychic and grab Lunar!" Gardivour turned blue as she concentrated her mind and intelligence to pinpoint Lunar and grab them. suddenly, Lunar shot into the air, shocking both Gray and Gardivour" Now, Lunar! Bite!" Screeched Jack. Lunar dropped like a missile, baring his teeth and opening his jaws to clamp down on the foe's Gardivour. Right before Lunar bit, Gardivour caught him, causing him to float in mid-air. "Now, Gardivour! Ground pound with him!" Gardivour started slamming Lunar into the ground repeatedly, beating the poor Eevee senseless. Jack kept yelling at Lunar to try and break free when he noticed something flying from Lunar's body. It looked Red. Upon closer inspection, he noticed it was blood! Jack ran into the battlefield and Grabbed Lunar, holding on for dear life as he was slammed repeatedly into the ground, damaging his spine but cushioning the fall for Lunar. Gardivour's eyes hallowed, as if she has no idea what she was doing. After about 5 hits, Gray saw Jack holding Lunar and the blood stains on his clothes and the ground. He quickly called Gardivour back to her pokeball and ran over to the battered Rocket member. Holding his hand out, He helped Jack up and studied the beaten Eevee. "I'm so sorry, Man. I didn't expect this.." Gray muttered as he looked at Lunar, who was missing patches of fur, had multiple cuts and a fracture with the bone sticking out from his leg. "Y-you need to get him to the pokecenter right away!" Yelled Gray, pushing Jack. 


	5. Death

Jack moved as quickly as his scrawny legs would carry him, holding the injured Lunar in his arms.

"Don't worry, Lunar! You'll be okay! I promise!" Jack said, choking back tears and sounds of sorrow as he ran through the Pokecenter doors, blood running down his arm and dripping onto the floor. "N-Nurse Joy! Help! He's dying!" Jack screamed. Nurse Joy ran over and quickly grabbed Lunar, handling him with caution and running into the emergency room. Jack paced slowly in the waiting room four hours upon hours, waiting for any news of Lunar. It about almost midnight when Nurse Joy came out, a sad look on her face. A single tear started crawling down her face.

"There...there was nothing we could do. The wounds were too serious. Lunar...passed away. He passed away on the operating table. We are sorry for your loss." Jack couldn't believe his ears. His best friend...the one who was with him since the start of his journey...gone. A tear fell to the ground, followed by more. Eventually turning into a stream of tears as memories flooded his mind.

"How could this happen?! HOW COULD MY BEST FRIEND LEAVE ME?!" shouted Jack, falling to his knees and pounding the ground until his fists were raw. He dealt with loss before, but not death. He finally stood up, and walked out. A small drizzle starting to fall. Jack put on his hat, tilted it down, and began his journey home while the rain drops disguised his tears. 


	6. Surprise!

All of the family members gathered around a casket specially fitted for Lunar. Jack, standing by it weeping his eyes out, tried his best to greet everybody that came. His parents were right behind him, rubbing his back and attempting to comfort him as a barrage of tears left his eyes.

"Oh...Baby...It's okay. He's in a better place now" The mother said, still rubbing his back. Eventually everybody sat down but Jack, who stood at the front. He stayed silent for a moment before finally speaking.  
>"I would like to thank you all for coming. As you know, Lunar was in a battle but suffered fatal wounds. I rushed him quickly to the nearest pokecenter but there was nothing they.." Jack started to cry again as he finished his sentence. "Could do...!" Going into a full weep, he tried to recover quickly. After 5 minutes of crying more, he finally looked up with bloodshot eyes.<p>

"Lunar, was the best pokemon anybody could have! He always sat on my shoulder and backed me up. Like the time I was tired from walking, he kept me going by running forward! Like the first battle we fought, He was almost down but got up and bit the other pokemon, achieving victory! Lunar...was a brother to me! Nothing could replace him, or the memories that we have together! Lunar and I was family, and together we had the best adventure ever!" More tears were streaming as his voice kept breaking. Jack then walked over and began to close the casket so they could put Lunar to rest for the final time. Jack could almost swear he saw a tear form from Lunar's eyes, but Lunar was dead. He closed it completely and reluctantly picked up it and started walking to the door when suddenly, Nurse Joy busted in.

"Halt right there!" Nurse joy shouted, holding a pillow in her hand with a blanket on it. "In this blanket is a surprise that is bound to bring a smile to your face!" 


	7. Baby

Jack stared at the nurse in surprise, his parents with their jaws dropped. She just interrupted a funeral for a pokemon, who the hell does she think she is?!  
>"What do you want?" Jack retorted, kind of rude. "You are interrupting a funeral after all!"<br>Nurse joy, still panting replied quickly" Yes yes, I'm sorry. I had to run over as soon as I found this out and it happened to be during Lunar's funeral but you really need to hear this! It will make your heart flip with joy!"  
>"Really?" Jack said, his voice breaking again. "What is it that could be more important than the funeral of my best friend in this whole world?!" He shouted, tears flying from his face. Nurse Joy then grabbed the red blanket, slowly lifting it up. Under the blanket, on the pillow, laid three sleeping Eevees. All newly born within the last month "Lunar was a girl, and pregnant. These are her babies. I was able to save them and nurse them back to health. I ran over here to let you take your pick. One of these are for you. I believe you should raise at least one in honor of Lunar, for they are her babies and you was her owner." Nurse Joy held the pillow up, allowing Jack to take his pick. Jack started to hold his hand out, looking at the sleeping babies. He didn't want to bother them but then he saw the smallest and picked it up, holding it gently in the palm of it's hand as it yawned and open it's tiny eyes. In a very high pitched voice, you quietly heard it. "E...eevee?" The small creature looked around dumbfounded at the amount of people staring at it. Its never been out of the hospital before.<br>"This one...I want this one" Jack whispered, rubbing it's head with the tip of his finger. "I want this one, and I wish to name it Ventus." Jack sat Ventus on the pillow so they could all play and he looked at his parents, who had faces of disappointment. 


	8. Disownage

"Look, Son. If you want a new pokemon to replace Lunar, then you need to go out and steal it yourself" Jack's father said. Holding his hand out. "Now, hand me Ventus. I will dispose of it properly." Jack backed away a step, holding Ventus close.  
>"No, Ventus is my partner whether you like it or not!" Jack backed up again.<br>Growing up with is father, he knew that the father would use physical force to get the pokemon out of his heads. No sooner had Jack taken the step back did the father pounce, tackling Jack and sending baby Ventus flying. Nurse joy, moving quickly, caught it with the pillow as the rest of the people stood up, surprised at the actions the father took against his own child. "I told you to give me the Eevee, and for you to catch yourself a new partner if you wanted one so bad!" Jack laid there, a single tear falling from the side of his eye and rolling down his cheek. He only had one choice, and he knew that it had to be done. His arm moved fast as his clenched his hand Into a tight fist, swinging with all his might that his muscles would allow. He punched his father flat in the nose, causing a loud CRUNCH! To echo through the chapel. His mother quickly pulled his father off him, checking his nose as blood poured out of it, into his mouth. "I'm Done, Dad. I'm tired of this! Team Rocket is evil, but I'm not!" Jack said, stopping as everybody there gasped, their mouths wide open. Hos parents looked at him, both with stern looks.  
>"No child of mine will ever disrespect team rocket!" The mother yelled. Jack was surprised. Did his parents really say that?<br>"Y-you don't mean to say..." Jack started, stuttering as thoughts began to flood his brain on what his mother could have possibly meant. "That is correct...You are not my child. Not anymore!" The mother screamed, piercing everybody's ears as she ran out the door, clutching the father close. Jack couldn't believe it...his own parents disowned him because he refused to do evil. -  
>Jack sat next to a river, wiping the tears from his cheeks. He only has one family member now. Ventus. Who was resting on his lap. Jack didn't know what to do, or where to go. He stared at the river when he noticed a black figure under the water. He carefully moved Ventus so he was sleeping on the ground and took out his fishing rod. He casted the line into the water, and quickly got a bite. He pulled with his might, trying to not snap his line, and tried to reel it in. Finally, he pulled with all the energy in his body, and pulled a totodile from the water, landing it on the ground. He instantly saw the ribs of the poor creature, realizing it hadn't eaten for a long time and figured out that is why he had bit so easily. He walked over to the small Totodile and offered it some food. It took the food without hesitation. Jack couldn't bare to see it suffer this way.<br>"Totodile." Jack started. Totodile looked at him. "I can't bare seeing you like this. We are both alone in this huge world and fending for ourselves. Why don't you join me and Ventus. Us three working together, and nothing could possibly stand in our way as long as we stay together and fight together!" Totodile ran over to Jack, and hugged his leg. He knew he had made a new friend, a new family member. "Okay Totodile, for easier traveling, I will put you in a pokeball." Jack tapped Totodile with a pokeball, putting his new pokemon in it. He was proud and happy. Hiis family increased by one. 


	9. PoV

She stood there. Staring. In front of her was the most beautiful boy she had seen. His long, coal black hair reaching the very tip of his shoulders as a drop of sweat rolled down a strand of his hair, falling to the ground. His yellow and red hat, covering the rest of his luscious hair. His cheeks, moving as he constantly smiles at his pokemon training and becoming stronger, better, more prepared. His legs with muscles bulging out as he runs with them, giving commands to help them train. His beautiful mouth, opening and closing as he breathed deeply, keeping a steady flow of air entering and exiting his body. A blue shirt flapping in the wind, pushing against his skin, drenched with sweat. Reaching to the top of his wait, meeting the top of brown shorts that stuck to the back of his legs, only moving when he ran. She couldn't stop staring, and even started to blush. This man, this trainer, was so perfect. Her cheeks burning and bright pink, she looked away, grabbing her chest. Her heart racing as she panted. She wanted to talk with him, but she didn't know what to say. Maybe she could start with a hello, or maybe just a wave. As she sat there, thoughts and ideas racing through her mind, she heard a faint noise. She went to turn around the tree only to be face to face with Jack, who was standing there, smiling. Her face quickly became tomato red as she fainted, her eye sight going black and her thoughts blank. She woke up, flailing her arms and screaming, in a pink room surrounded by stuffed animals.

"Oh, you're awake? That's good! I was hoping you was okay!" Said a sweet sounding voice, flowing into her ears and causing a slight blush to form. She looked around for a source of the voice but saw nothing. She started to freak out a little.

"Oh, right! Sorry. I forgot, I'm using the speaker!" the voice said. Suddenly, the door in front of her opened, and there stood the most beautiful boy she seen. A goldish yellow shirt with blue shorts.

"Oh, and my name is Jack. It's nice to meet you!" 


	10. date

"O-oh! Um...M-My name is Roberta. S-sorry you had to go through the troubles of c-carrying me here!" She stuttered while trying to get her message across. His sweet charms causing her to blush and her mind to turn to mush. She couldn't think straight, not with him around. She wish she could hug him then and there, just to feel his warmth on her body.

"Oh? It was no trouble. When you passed out, my first thought was to get you to a doctor to see if you were okay. I'm glad to see you are. A couple of friends will be happy to see this also!" Jack smiled as Ventus and Totodile walked into the room to check on Roberta. They both instantly ran up to her and started trying to get her to play.

"They sure took a quick liking to me.." Roberta said shyly. "I guess...pokemon can see a person's true nature!" She said, cheerfully. Jack sat down beside her and watched as Roberta, Ventus and Totodile all played in the bed. She seemed like a nice gal, but could Jack trust her? He would have to find out. Best way though was through a date.

"Hey...Roberta? I know we just met and all but you see...I've been kind of lonely. I was wondering...would you like to go on a date with me? I understand if you don't want to!" Jack said, almost muttering. Roberta couldn't believe her ears. This man, with his black hair touching his neck, a perfect golden yellow shirt matching his blue shorts and his green eye looking into her heart, was asking her out? On a date!

"Y-Yes! I mean, sure. I'll go on a date with you." She stood up, holding her hand out. She couldn't wait, excitement taking over her body. She was about to go on a date with her dream buy.

-  
>"Here we are. The park. A beautiful one if I do say so myself, and a wonderful place to bring you." Jack said, slowly walking into the park as 2 pokeballs bounced on his waist. Each holding one of his two pokemon. Roberta followed behind, smiling. The date was actually happening! She had only imagined that something this wonderful would have happen to her. She caught herself day dreaming and staring at Jack, who was laying out a picnic blanket for them to both sit on. Roberta walked over and sat down, watching Jack who was pulling food out of the basket and laying it out for them.<p>

"You know Jack, my life wasn't always this easy. I come from a horrible past...a past I much rather forget" Roberta muttered, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "A past...I'll tell you." Roberta stated, as she sat up ready to tell him about the hell she escaped. 


	11. Kiss

"It happened when I was 8. I had a shiny pokemon. A Dratini to be exact. We was best friends, never apart from each other. My parents...the kindest people I had known in my entire life. They would always smile whenever they saw me outside playing. Countless times I had looked inside and saw them kissing or hugging, just something to show each other how much they loved each other and why our family bond was so strong. One day, I had came out. Dratini and I was out picking berries. I saw our door was kicked in, and what had looked like blood all over it. I heard screams of anguish and horror as I crept close. I stood under the window, peeping in without trying to get caught. Inside the house, I saw them. Two rocket members, both in black uniforms with a red R. One had my Mother in her arms, a knife to her throat. I couldn't make out what they was saying that the time but I could tell her answers weren't pleasing them. That is when I sat there, in horror. They took the knife on her neck and started pulling.  
>The knife split the skin on her neck, releasing a stream of red liquid as her blood flowed from her neck, onto the floor next to where my dead Father laid. They dropped her body, leaving her to bleed out and die. I grabbed Dratini quickly and fled, moving as fast as my feet could carry me. When I thought I had escape, they caught me. Ripping Dratini from my arms, the punished me. The kicked repeatedly until I bled, and spit on me when finished. I laid there, as a cold rain began to fall. Stinging as the droplets would slam onto my open wounds. If it hadn't been for the person I live with now, I wouldn't be here. They found me under a tree, my ribs showing as I had no clothing on. They took me under their wing and into their house. There, I was raised as a proper young lady. I was taught to cook, clean, and raise pokemon. It wasn't until recently I left on my own. I started wondering through the forest, trying to forget my past when I saw you. I couldn't possibly take my eyes off. Then you found me."<p>Jack sat there, dumbfounded. How...how could anybody survive something like that? He then hugged her as they both started crying. Roberta for remembering her past and Jack from hearing that someone had to go through something so horrible. After a few minutes, Jack wiped his tears. He held Roberta and looked into her eyes. The following words changed his life forever.<p>

"Roberta, this I swear. Team Rocket will pay, and I will make sure it is done with my own two hands! That, is a promise you can count on." Jack then slowly leaned in, turning his head slightly as his lips touched Roberta's. Her face, burning from blushing as she closed her eyes and gladly accepted the kiss. 


	12. Corruption

It was 5 months later. Roberta and Jack had got together. Jack wanted to celebrate their half year anniversary, and he knew exactly how he wanted to do it. Jack still had his old Rocket I.D. so he went to the base and got in. He made sure to wear his old uniform as to not get in trouble. When inside, he started searching. Searching for a Shiny Dratini, Roberta's Dratini. He saw one of the staff members who was in charge of captured pokemon and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I was supposed to go on a mission in a dragon infested area and someone said to use a Dratini, any idea where one is?" Jack asked, trying not to sound like he was lying. The staff member started rubbing his chin, thinking.

"Now that I think about it, on the 5th floor, in room 115, there is a shiny Dragonair, you could use that." Jack was excited. This had to be her Dratini but evolved! He said his thanks, ran to the nearest elevator and waited. As soon as the doors opened, Jack was surprised. His plan was ruined. There, in the elevator staring back at him, was his parents. They suddenly just walked past him, not even saying anything. Jack saw a nearby mirror and looked at it. He looked completely different than when his parents disowned him. His skin was tighter, but softer. His lips in a smile, no matter what. His eyes screaming "Let me help you!" Jack, looked like a person who wants nothing but peace and realized his parents didn't know it was him. He slipped into the elevator before the doors shut and got to the 5th floor. Walking down the hall, he heard a thud and saw someone fly out of a room right in front of him. He peeped his head around the corner and looked inside to see a surprise. In the room, with 7 staff members on him, was Mewtwo. The legendary clone pokemon. Jack winched when he watched the poor Mewtwo get electrocuted and fall to the ground in pain. He decided to return later, and noted the room number. Room 107. Jack got to room 115, opened the door and snuck inside. He tripped over what seemed like a snake only to see it was in fact Roberta's Dratini. He grabbed it, hushed it and ran out. He stopped by Room 107 to see Mewtwo out cold on the ground. He couldn't take it so he sent out Croconaw, and had him use crunch on the chains holding Mewtwo. He put Dragonair over one shoulder and grabbed Mewtwo. Putting Croconaw back in his pokeball, Jack started running fast. He got outside and laid the two pokemon down. Jack took out his cell and dialed Roberta's number.

"Hey love, come to the rocket base. I have a surprise for you. So rush, please. Love you!" He hung up and waited.

-  
>Roberta showed up and saw Jack standing in front of Gray, his parents, and Giovanni. Beside him was 4 pokeballs. She tried to listen closely and heard these final words from Jack.<p>

"You disowned me...your own son! Because I wouldn't steal a pokemon! So now...I will take everything you love! Everything!" Jack started sobbing as he held up a switch. Roberta instantly knew what it was and started running but she was too slow. Jack pressed the switch and through the windows you was able tyo orange. The windows exploded with glass flying, and the full explosion caught Jack, his parents, Gray and Giovanni, killing all but Jack who laid with fatal wounds on his back. Roberta ran to his side and held his close, his blood covering her hands.

"Roberta..." Jack said weakly while holding up one of the pokeballs "Happy...6 month anniversary" Roberta took the pokeball and opened it. Inside...was her Dratini evolved as a Dragonair. She started crying as Jack's head went limp. Jack...was gone. Passed away in her arms. Roberta checked the other pokeballs to see they were Ventus, the eevee. Croconaw, and Mewtwo. He saved them all and took out team rocket, with the cost of his life. He died a hero's death.

-  
>Roberta has just finished the funeral and was leaving with her pokemon. Dragonite, Ventus and Croconaw. She was about to enter her car when she saw something from the corner of her eye. There, in the distance stood a person she knew and loved. There, she saw Jack smiling and waving. Smiling because he stopped team Rocket and got her Dratini, but waving because he was gone forever. Some members that survived say he is a hero, but others say his heart was full of an evil substance. They say his heart was full of...corruption. <p>


End file.
